


Очерк #020 Герой

by ava_lance



Series: Божественные шаги [11]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_lance/pseuds/ava_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он мог стойко перенести множество вещей: Пустые, сражения, стремные бабочкомонстры (см. Айзен). Пауки в этот список не входили.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Очерк #020 Герой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prompt #020 Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/748937) by [kurgaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya). 



> Прим. автора:  
> Я понимаю тебя, Ичиго, понимаю.
> 
> Прим. переводчика:  
> Я с вами, посоны.

**Паук**

Ичиго даже представить себе не мог, что в Обществе Душ можно повстречать паука, пока не взглянул ему в глаза. Тот в ответ напрыгнул.

Хорошо, окей, паук не _нападал_ , но Ичиго все равно развернулся и припустил к кабинету Тоширо без малейшего размышления. Там он приземлился на софу и подтянул колени к груди, так высоко, как восьминогому чудищу, притаившемуся в коридоре, и не снилось. 

Проклиная свое нездоровое отношение к паукам, ввергавшее его в панику каждый раз, когда их пути пересекались, съежившийся герой мира шинигами уставился в проем раскрытой двери, которую в спешке позабыл захлопнуть. Он пытался определить местоположение противника. О некоторых вещах лучше не иметь понятия, но теперь, зная, что рядом кое-кто есть, Ичиго не мог позволить себе выпустить паука из поля зрения надолго. Таким образом, если паук откроет охоту на Ичиго, Ичиго сможет в ужасе сбежать прежде, чем его настигнут.

Расслабившись лишь немного, потому что паук все еще сидел там же, где его оставили, Ичиго осмотрел комнату. В ней не наблюдалось ни бойфренда, ни бумаг. Тоширо отправился на учения с новыми офицерами, Мацумото разруливала остальные дела. В этой связи в планы Ичиго, путешествовавшего по баракам десятого отряда, никак не входило посещение пустого кабинета. Паук внес свои корректировки.

Не забывая о вахте, капитан рискнул выглянуть в коридор и жалобно взвизгнул: паук прогуливался по половицам.

Он мог стойко перенести множество вещей: Пустые, сражения, стремные бабочкомонстры (см. Айзен). Пауки в этот список не входили. Было дело, он пытался объяснить свою фобию Чаду, когда в журнале им повстречалось фото тарантула. Несмотря на все молчаливое сочувствие, друг не мог понять леденящий внутренности ужас, нападавший на Ичиго каждый раз, когда он видел что-то, хотя бы отдаленно напоминавшее паука. Частично в этом недопонимании была вина самого Ичиго, потому что он не в силах был объяснить: стоило восьминогому появиться в поле зрения, желудок героя скручивался в тугой узел и все тело вопило: « _НЕТ!_ ». Звуки, которые он при этом издавал, _ох-очень-совершенно_ оскорбляли его гордость.

Когда Ичиго выглянул в коридор во второй раз, враг исчез.

\- Неееееееет, - зарыдал он. Осознавать, что невидимый паук бегает где-то поблизости, было гораздо, гораздо хуже, чем наблюдать его.

Однако герой не покинул укрытия, чтобы отправиться на поиски.

Полчаса спустя он все еще сидел, сжавшись в комочек, на прежнем месте. В этом положении он встретил Тоширо. Маленький капитан, переживший очередной ужасный день, вздыхал и не замечал, что его парень воздвиг крепость из подушек в дальнем углу комнаты. Только когда Ичиго захныкал, Тоширо обратил на него внимание и отрывисто остановился посреди кабинета. Одна тонкая бровь удивленно приподнялась. 

\- Разреши поинтересоваться?

\- Там в коридоре паук, - выпалил Ичиго. Вышло по-детски. – Он очень большой и куда-то пропал.

Вторая белая бровь медленно присоединилась к первой. 

\- Паук, - эхом отозвался Тоширо, переводя взгляд на дверь. – Ты боишься пауков.

\- Не смейся, - отрезал Ичиго. Его лицо пошло злыми красными пятнами. – Я ничего не могу с этим поделать.

Тоширо только недоверчиво покачал головой, хотя уголки его губ поползли вверх, складываясь в усмешку. Он снял со спины Хьоринмару и подхватил утреннюю кофейную чашку со стола. Затем погромыхал ящиками и дверцами в поисках ненужного клочка бумаги, разжился конвертом и пинком захлопнул шкаф.

\- Этой хватит? – спросил капитан, махнув чашкой в сторону гостя, и направился к выходу из кабинета.

Когда он проходил мимо Ичиго, тот кивнул и поторопился следом. В этом не было реальной необходимости: Тоширо и пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы устранить угрозу. В общем-то, он просто встал посреди коридора, рассыпая вокруг себя искорки веселья.

\- Итак, где же он?

Паука не было. Лелея поруганную храбрость, Ичиго застонал и поспешил обратно на диванчик, под защиту подушек. Тоширо кашлянул и вернулся в комнату, напоследок еще раз оглядев коридор. Устройство для поимки пауков ожидало своего часа на столе. Маленький капитан ничего не сказал о страхах бойфренда (за что Ичиго был ему жутко благодарен) и принялся за повествование о дне в компании новых офицеров, обернувшемся настоящей катастрофой. Его голос наполнил неловкую тишину.

Если он и заметил, как Ичиго все время выглядывал в коридор, об этом он тоже ничего не сказал.


End file.
